Gone Out Of Sight
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna was on his way to an important business trip. His colleagues received news that his plane had disappeared. They couldn't detect anything. They called their friends from the airlines. Nothing. Then Lambo's girlfriend's teacher and friends decided to step in in search for the missing plane. Obviously someone doesn't want Tsuna to reach his destination. But who? Slight AU/OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Claim: I own the story you're going to read**

* * *

**A/N: I know you might gaped at the summary lol. Author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

"Flight MV001, I repeat, flight MV001; the flight will rise in ten minutes. Passengers are to be on the flight now. I repeat..." the intercom sounded.

The airport was crowded by locals and tourists, shoving and pushing their way through to get on their planes on time. The passengers of MV001 were seen pushing through the inspection bars quickly and climbed up the stairs.

Approximately after ten minutes, the stairs retreated and the wheels of the large plane folded into it's case.

The engine roared and the plane took flight.

* * *

Tsuna looked out through the window.

He saw Gokudera waving at him and Yamamoto saluting him. The brunet smiled. He was on his way to Italy for an important meeting with his business partner. He had actually declined, saying that he needed time to think about it but the boss insisted because Tsuna was better in talking people to accept their offer. His boss also offered bonuses if he got the deal. Being begged like that, Tsuna couldn't help but to accept the request.

It was an important client anyway.

He sighed.

"I shouldn't have took this offer actually..." he muttered in regret. "I should have just stayed home and have a long, nice rest. It's the end of the month!"

Yes, it is December and Tsuna find no reason to sacrify his holidays for an offer. Sure the person he was going to meet is important.

"But not more important than my holidays." he sighed again.

* * *

Gokudera kept waving even though the plane had disappeared behind the clouds. The raven beside him patted his shoulders and laughed.

"Don't worry, Hayato! He's only leaving for two days! He'll come back soon," he grinned.

"I hope so. It'll be lonely without him."

"You're really close with him, huh?"

"We are childhood friends!" Gokudera snapped.

Yamamoto laughed it off and the both of them left the airport and took a taxi back to their shared house. Gokudera shared an apartment with Yamamoto because the raven had no place to live in Tokyo. He came from a small town, and since he was Gokudera's friend, Bianchi allowed him to stay with them. At first Gokudera had thought it was bothering but soon, he found himself enjoying the companionship of the goofy raven.

He was good in making jokes and lightened up his mood.

They reached home about three in the afternoon. Bianchi had cooked them food. Kyoko and Haru were there too, helping. Bianchi had also invited all of Gokudera's colleagues: Lambo Bovino, and Ryohei Sasagawa. The silveret nearly yelled at Bianchi for inviting people without his permission.

"Well, I figured you might be lonely without Tsuna so I asked them over," the pink haired pouted a little, as if offended by Gokudera's yelling. Then she smiled. "I'm only worried about you, Hayato. I hope this party can make you feel less lonely."

Gokudera clicked his tongue. He had nothing else to say. His sister always win over an argument. He had no chance at all. But he was a little moved by his sister's caring side and secretly thanked her.

After lunch, they opened bottles of beers. Ryohei poured it into everyone's glass. Gokudera yelled at him when the older man wanted to pour some for Lambo, the curly haired boy.

The older man glanced at him with a confused face.

"Are you fucking kidding me, grass head! Lambo is like seventeen!" he yelled.

"But he's one of our colleagues," the man replied. "He deserves to have this drink!"

"He's only a part timer!"

"HE'S STILL OUR FRIEND!"

"BUT HE'S UNDERAGE, YOU CANNOT LET HIM DRINK THAT!"

Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down when he saw the silveret almost climbed over the dining table to attack Ryohei. Kyoko then told Ryohei, his brother that Lambo cannot drink the beer and Ryohei gave up at last. Lambo looked disappointed and pouted when Haru poured him some grape juice instead.

He muttered something about Gokudera and the silveret merely glared daggers at him.

"Guys! Pipe down, I can't hear the news," Bianchi hollered from the living room while pressing the volume up button.

It was a quick news.

"_My name is Sakura and I am here bringing you the latest news we have just received. __The flight of MV001 had disappeared off the radar suddenly after two hours of flight. The station couldn't receive any signals from the said plane. They are now trying to contact the pilot of the plane..."_

The news made the room to be engulfed with a pregnant silence. Gokudera was the first to response.

He blinked.

"Wait what. How did a plane just go off radar?" he wondered out loud. "I think the system's down. Hibari must be slacking off." he referred to his friend who works at the airline as the captain.

"This makes no sense to the extreme." Ryohei nodded.

"I'll try to call Tsuna," Yamamoto said, punching the brunet's number and pressed the phone against his ear. Everyone waited in anticipation. After a few seconds, Yamamoto sighed. He removed the phone from his ear. "It rang off."

The sentence made everyone silent again.

"This is preposterous! What the fuck!" Gokudera cursed. "This is not true. He must have reached somewhere without signals. "

"But Gokudera-kun, we are surrounded by satellites..." Kyoko said helpfully.

"What about the forests then?!"

"Well, the trees are blocking the signals, but I don't think the plane fell to the forest..." Haru replied. "Because if so, they are still able to pick up signals from the plane." Her boyfriend, Spanner was an engineer and she knew all these from him. Spanner is a passionate engineer and sometimes Haru hated him for loving his work more than spending time with her.

Gokudera messed up his hair and growled. Then he looked up. "I remember! The trip to Italy is towards the west and it said the plane disappeared off radar after two hours. So I figured it might be somewhere around China, right? ...Lambo!"

The teen looked up from his meal. There was a lettuce sticking out from his lips. He quickly sucked it in and chew before answering Gokudera. "Yeah...?"

"Your girlfriend, I-Pin is from China right?"

The teen nodded lazily.

"Can you call her for us? I think she can help us."

"Why should I...?"

Gokudera twitched. "I SAID CALLED HER! YOUR MANAGER IS IN TROUBLE!"

The teen groaned.

"Gee...but you owe me one, Bakadera."

* * *

The plaited haired girl was busy sketching when her cell phone rang. She peered at the screen and smiled when she saw Lambo's name on it.

She put down her drawing tools and answered it.

"Hello, Lambo. Why are you calling? International calls are expensive!" she asked curiously.

Yes, I-Pin is in China, pursuing her studies in arts. Her teacher, Fon, was a successful artist and she wants to be just like him so she went to China and took courses from there. She and Lambo had been a couple since five years ago when they entered junior high. They had been going steady until now. I-Pin trusts Lambo because she knew once Lambo was attached, he'd stay loyal till the end.

"It's an emergency. Did the news over there said something about a missing plane?"

I-Pin blinked.

"Eh...well, I'm in my room so I don't know..." she mumbled.

Lambo sighed.

"B-But I'll turn on the radio now! Wait a second..."

The girl turned on the small radio beside her sketches. She had the radio to play songs for her when she feels stressed out by her projects or feel lonely. Just right after she turned it on, the same news boomed through the speaker. Her mouth open and close.

"How did you know...there'll be a plane news?"

"My manager is in that plane. My friend here suggested that it might have crashed in China, considering it disappeared off radar near there. Can you call me if there are anymore news about it?"

"B-But the bills—"

"Thanks, I-Pin. I love you."

Clasp.

"L-Lambo...!" she called out but he had already ended the call. She pouted. "I didn't even get to say I love you back!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I might get to jail for making a fanfic out of this XD But eh, I got a different idea. The MH370 is just merely a base for my plot...it's not important haha. About the plane...I've decided to stop following news about it. I just saw a possibility on Twitter and completely freaked out. I feared for the worst. So...well, first mystery and crime fic! It'll probably be four to five chapters long only.**

**Note: Don't ask why they didn't call Hibari. They are not really close so hush. Let us guess what happened to MV001~**


End file.
